


Good for You

by PageTurner57



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Butt Plugs, Consensual, D/s, Dom!Chris, Dom!Sebastian, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Riding Crops, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageTurner57/pseuds/PageTurner57
Summary: Chris and Seb come back from filming and are looking forward to playing with their favorite girl.





	Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains adult content, so if you've wandered here and you're under the age of 18, please wander elsewhere. This fic contains d/s and BDSM elements, bondage, the use of a crop, and sex. I live for comments and kudos!!!

I glanced down at my desk as my phone vibrated, showing Chris’s name on the screen.

_Seb’s home. Wanna play?_

I grinned to myself and typed out a quick reply.

_Of course ;) what time?_

 A moment later, he responded:

  _8 My place_.

 Good, I thought, that gives me enough time to go home and get ready

 By the time I pulled into Chris’s driveway, I was grinning, hoping they were just as excited as I was. The door opened before I could ring the bell and Chris pulled me inside, wrapping me in a tight hug before pressing his lips to mine. Seb appeared moments later and I offered him a kiss which he accepted greedily. “Missed you, baby.”

 “Missed you too,” I replied, following them into the living room where we all settled onto the couch. “When’d you get home?”

 “Late last night,” Chris replied. “I’d have called you, but I was a mess of jetlag.”

 “Just got in this morning,” Seb added. “Slept on the plane, so I’m plenty awake.” He gave me a wink and I laughed.

 “Someone’s excited.” Chris leaned into my back and wrapped his arms around my waist.

 “Hey, I missed you two. Is that a crime?” Seb replied, running his hand up my thigh.

 “Not one bit.”

 Chris’s voice was low in my ear. “Still up for playing, baby?”

 “Very much,” I nodded, grinning as he scratched his stubble into the crook of my neck.

 “Why don’t you go and get ready? We’ll be there in a few.” I nodded and, after pressing a quick kiss to each of their lips, made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed three bottles of water and headed into Chris’s room where I placed them on the nightstand.

This was one of my favorite parts: getting the room ready. I lit the two candles on his dresser: one heated to a warm lotion, the other was a safe-for-play wax. The warm smell of vanilla wafted through the room as I turned back to the bed, pulling the large cushion from beneath the frame before placing it beside the footboard. I folded the soft blanket on his bed and draped it over the footboard so it was ready for later. Lastly, I opened the top drawer of his dresser and retrieved five very wonderful things: four cushioned leather cuffs and a soft, leather collar with a D-ring attached to the front. I placed those on the bed and stripped down to my bra and panties, folding them neatly to the side.

 I’d bought the set just for them; the fabric was a dark plum accented by black lace across the cups of the bra, but the panties were my favorite. They were mostly opaque lace across the back, the plum fabric only covering the bottom part. With the room complete, I cracked the door open and went to my cushion, kneeling with my hands placed on my thighs and my head bowed.

 I knew they’d leave me like this, at least for a few minutes; I needed the time to breathe and get into the right mindset. In this room, I handed my trust and wellbeing to Sebastian, who took control. There was no question that he was a natural dominant. Chris, however, was our switch. And even when he was in a position of dominance, Seb always ran the room. We each found and enjoyed our place in the hierarchy. In here, when I knelt, I felt pleasure and satisfaction by giving them my submission. But most of all, it was giving them my complete trust that brought me peace. In this room, there was no outside world, no bills, no trouble at work, just us. And I could relinquish all pressure and responsibility to them, a huge relief to a control freak.

Not long after, two pairs of bare feet appeared through the doorway. One stood in front of me, Seb, and Chris’s disappeared out of sight. I kept my head bowed, knowing he liked the show of submission, but that it also kept me from seeing what they were doing. He ran his hand across my head, brushing some hair away from my face.

“Safe words, baby.”

“Green for good, keep going. Yellow to slow down or back off, red for stop.” I recited.

“Good girl. Have you missed us?”

I nodded. “Very much, sir.”

“Yeah? How many times did you get off this week?” I could practically hear the grin on his face.

“None, sir.” Behind him, Chris chuckled.

“We both know that’s a lie, babygirl, but we’ll get the truth out of you.” He paused and must have noticed what I laid out on the bed for him. “You want your collar tonight?”

“Please, sir.”

“Chris.” Behind him, Chris approached and took the collar from the bed to wrap it around my neck. His fingers gently pressed against the back of my neck as he latched it, making sure there was enough room for me to move comfortably.

“Good?” He asked and I nodded.

“Wrists.” Seb said and I held my arms out, palms up to allow Chris to wrap the leather restraints around them. He checked the tightness again and I smiled. The lovely feeling of calm began to spread through me as each item was buckled on, securing them and me to the scene. “What do you need tonight, baby? Punishment or cock?”

I contemplated my answer for a moment; I’d been thinking on it all day after Chris had texted me. “Both, please?”

“Both?” Chris asked and I nodded. “Someone’s eager.”

“Very, sir.” Seb chuckled.

“How many times did you cum this week?” He repeated the question.

“None.” I replied again.

“We’ll get the answer out of you soon enough. You’re asking for punishment, so you may just get it.” I shivered at Seb’s reponse. “Up.” Slowly, I stood and followed him, my head still bowed, to the center of the room where I knew the hook in the ceiling was. Chris was adjusting the length of chain as Seb held my arms up, allowing Chris to attach the restraints to it and secure it so my arms were held above my head. Satisfied, Seb placed his finger beneath my chin and I gazed up a him for the first time.

Seb in a scene was much different then Seb outside; while he always had a hint of mischief in his eyes, here he looked more serious than playful, as if he was aware of every inch of the room. I hated how he was so perceptive, especially when I was lying, but he never missed any signs of discomfort. Even his posture was different; sure he’d stand tall and tough, sometimes even cocky, but in play, there was no question who was in charge, even if Chris was topping me. No- he ruled this room and everyone in it.

“This is new,” Seb commented, snapping the strap of my new bra. “You get this special for us?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Shame though. You know they get cut off.” He snapped the elastic of the panties and I flinched.

“The straps unhook in the back and there are ties on each side of the panties.” I replied and he chuckled.

“Good girl, thinkin’ bout us like that.” Chris said, his breath hot on my ear. “I like these.”

“Thank you, sir.” I replied. Seb motioned to Chris who passed him something from behind me.

“Now, I believe you still owe us an answer, babygirl.” Seb said, running a black, leather riding crop across my cheek, tracing over my chin and across the opposite cheek. “How many times did you cum this week?” He ran the crop across my breasts, the cool leather leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“None, sir.” I replied again, but Chris only chuckled behind me. He traced the crop down my stomach until it reached my thigh, landing with a _snap!_ It sounded worse than it felt, but I gasped nonetheless.

“Tell the truth, baby.” He traced the crop up, tapping it against my pussy. “Spread those legs. Or do I need to get the bar?” I stepped so my legs were parted, allowing him more access to tap closer to my clit. He brought it down with a light _smack_ and I jumped, closing my legs again. “Chris, get the spreader bar.” Seb tsk’d as Chris secured the bar to each ankle, spreading it open until I could no longer close my legs. “Good?” I nodded and Chris stood, tracing his fingers across the backs of my legs. I wobbled for a moment, but Seb grasped my shoulders until I was steady again and offered me a quick smile. It was short lived, however, as he brought the crop back down on my pussy and I cried out. “You gonna tell us now?”

“Once?”

 _Slap_ \- on my inner thigh.

“Twice?”

 _Slap_ \- on my opposite thigh.

“Three times?”

 _Slap-_ on my cit.

“Yes!” I gasped. “Three!”

“Naughty girl,” Seb chided. Tucking the crop under his arm, he adjusted the cups of my bra so they were folded in, holding each breast up in place for him. “Much better. Now, you came three times without us this week. Do you know what that means?”

“No, sir.”

“It means you’re going to beg. Anything you want, you need to beg three times for it.” He leaned in, his lips just barely touching mine. “And you’re going to beg nicely. Yeah?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.” Seb grinned, chuckling as I took a deep breath. “Look at these tits, I could play with them all day.” He reached out, taking one nipple between his fingers, gently pulling and pinching until I was leaning into his touch. “Chris, play with her tits.”

“My pleasure,” Chris growled, wrapping his arms around me from behind, grasping them in his hands before taking a nipple and tugging hem just enough to make me arch forward. Seb began a trail of taps across my legs, inner thighs, and down to the opposite calf before running the warm leather across my sides. Behind me, Chris was the solid anchor that grounded me. “Eyes on me, sweetheart.” I didn’t realize I’d closed them or even that I’d leaned my head back against Chris. “I bet you’re soaking wet.” Seb slowly trailed the crop down until he reached my panties, parting them with one finger to run the leather across my folds. When he held it up, I moaned at the slight: it glistened with my wetness and I held my tongue out as Seb brought it toward me. “Lick it clean.”

“Fuck, that mouth, baby.” Chris’s breath was hot on my neck as I licked every part of the crop I could reach, meeting Seb’s gaze, shivering as he smiled down at me with satisfaction.

“Maybe we should put it to good use.” Seb grinned. “Chris, bring her down a bit.” His large hands left my breasts to adjust the chain that looped through the hook in the ceiling, securing it once Seb decided I was where he wanted: my ass sticking out and my back flat, parallel to the floor. “You wanna suck Chris’s cock, baby?”

“Yes, please.” I replied, but he tsk’d and landed a quick _smack_ to my backside. “Please, let me suck his cock?” Another _smack_ to the opposite cheek. “Please, sir! Please, let me make you feel good!”

“I’m not buying it,” Seb replied and I couldn’t hide my pout.

“Please, sir. Please, I want his cock. I’ll do anything for you!”

“Anything? I like the sound of that.” The crop ran down the side of my face and I nodded. “Where are you, baby?”

“Very green, sir.”

“Good girl.” Seb smiled, pushing my hair from my face.

Chris unzipped his fly and unbuttoned his jeans, but left them on. There was always something so dirty about them being fully closed, leaving me naked and exposed. He brought his length toward my mouth and I opened, but he stopped just out of reach, so I stuck my tongue out just barely touching the tip. “Eager, huh?” Chris chuckled and I nodded, trying to reach him. FInally he stepped closer and I took him in little by little until I was bobbing my head, taking him as deep as I could. Seb had gone quiet, but all I could think about was how good he felt filling my mouth. The smack took me by surprise and I gasped, allowing Chris to slide into my throat. Behind me, Seb’s hand landed on my opposite cheek, forcing a moan around Chris’s cock. HIs hands tangled in my hair, taking control of my movements. “Fuck, so good.”

“This pussy looks so good,” Seb growled, his body pressing against my back. He pulled on the ties and let my panties drop to the floor before running his hand across my wetness. He dipped two fingers inside of me, just for a moment, before holding them out for Chris. “So fucking wet. Taste her, Chris.” He slowed his movements to take Seb’s fingers in his mouth, licking them clean.

“Delicious,” Chris moaned and I hummed around him. “Not gonna last long.”

“Then slow down, cause you’re not cumming yet.” Seb was sharp and Chris’s hips slowed, allowing me to focus on his sensitive head. “You asked for punishment and cock, baby. You’re doing so good.” His fingers trailed through my pussy, circling my clit just a bit before dipping inside of me. But he didn’t continue; his fingers slowly gathered my wetness further back until his small finger began to probe at my tight hole. It wasn’t long before he’d added another finger and I was trying to rock back against him. Suddenly, his fingers pulled away and I wined, but quickly stopped as I felt the smooth head of the plug against my ass. “You want this, baby?” Seb asked, slowly pushing the plug until it was at its widest. “Ask nicely.”

Steve released my head and I gasped, feeling him move the plug in slow portions. “Please, give it to me!” I cried, but was rewarded with a smack. “Please, fuck! I want it so bad!” Another smack and I stumbled forward, feeling their strong grips holding me up. “Please, please give it to me!”

“What do you think, Chris? She ask nicely enough?”

“I think so.”

“Oh!” The plug finally entered all the way and I dropped my head, trying to catch my breath. Above me, someone was unhooking my bra, letting it drop to the floor as another pulled my hair back, gently lifting my head.

“Where are you, baby?” I looked up at Seb and smiled weakly.

“‘M green.” He chuckled at my slurred words and stood. He was still dressed, but I could see his cock straining against his jeans and licked my lips. He turned for a moment and carefully lifted a bottle of water to my lips. After a few sips, I nodded and he handed it back to Chris.

“You wanna keep going?”

“Yeah,” I breathed, smiling at his reaction. Their happiness made me happy. Their pleasure gave me pleasure.

“Good girl. Think you can stay like this for just a bit longer?” I hummed and nodded. As he stood, he placed a kiss to my forehead and disappeared behind me. Chris didn’t come back for a bit, so I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of Seb’s hands running down my back, along my ass, squeezing as he tapped the plug.

His fingers were replaced by his cock which slowly entered me, inch by inch. Fully seated, he groaned: “Fuck, you feel so good.” His thrusts were quick and shallow, his length adding to the fullness from the plug. As his pace picked up, I grasped the chain, needing something to ground me. Seb’s hands grabbed my hips, quickly slapping into me in a punishing pace that I loved, but when the familiar buzzing noise caught my attention, I opened my eyes to see Chris kneeling beside me, grinning as he held the vibrator to my clit.

“Oh, fuck!” Between the fullness of Steve’s cock, the plug, and the stimulation from the vibrator, I was a mess of sensation. “Oh! Oh, shit, Seb!”

“You like that?”

“Yes- yes, oh shit, please!”

“Please what? What do you want, baby?” I could hear the grin in his voice.

“Please, don’t stop! Oh god, I want to cum!”

“Then beg, baby.” He slapped his palm across my ass and I cried out.

“Please, please sir! Let me cum!”

“Again!” _Slap_

“Please, let me cum on your cock!”

“Again!” _Slap_

“Fuck, please! Please, let me cum!”

“Then cum, little girl.” He growled, fisting one hand in my hair as he slammed into me again and again. Everything was a blur as I felt myself ride into that high, my eyes squeezing tightly. I couldn't move. I was at their mercy and one orgasm turned into ttwo, before Seb gowled his release. The vibrator clicked off and two hands carefully unclasped the bar from my ankles before slowly standing me straight. The cuffs were unclipped from the chain and I let the strong arms lift me. It was Chris. I could smell his unique scent as I nuzzled into this neck.

The bed was soft as he laid me down get brushing the hair from my face Seb joined us on the opposite side of the bed, his hand gently turning my head to look up at him. “You did so good, baby. He smiled and I moved to cuddle closer, but he pressed one hand on my shoulder, keeping me on the bed. “Think you can take some more?”

“Yeah,” I breathed, nodding. “Please?”

“You begged so nicely before. I’m proud of you.” He took one arm and gently kissed my wrist before securing it to one corner of the bed. Chris did the same until they moved to my ankles, securing them too.

“That okay?” Chris asked and I nodded, accepting a slow, sensual kiss. He slid a blindfold over my eyes and I relaxed against the soft bed. Here was some shuffling and the bed dipped again, then silence. The first drip of was made me jump, and Seb chuckled. It was a slow pour, the warm substance trailing across my stomach until it paused at my breasts. He started with a slow circle around each, then criss-crossed until each breast was covered in stripes, just missing my nipples. He did the same for the other breast, and I was a gasping mess when he finally finished.

“You look so pretty like that, all stretched out for me.” Seb purred in my ear, nipping and kissing until I was whimpering. Suddenly, there was a hot mouth on one nipple, flicking and sucking until it was a hardened peak. Another mouth mirrored its actions on my other nipple, both nipping and pulling until I was tugging at the restraints, dying to touch them.

One of the lips began to trail down my body, nipping every so often. The other pair stopped and I lifted my chest, begging for more, but I didn’t get what I expected. Another warm substance, the lotion candle, dripped over each breast. Seb’s hands wrapped around them, massaging, but keeping the friction away from my stiff peaks. Chris had reached the apex of my thighs and tapped the plug a few times before licking a long stripe through my lips and onto my clit. He drew his tongue to a point and circled it around, slowly, teasingly.

When his tongue slipped inside of me, Seb began pinching and pulling at my nipples, forcing my organsm closer. “Oh, please, I want to cum!” I cried.

“You’ve been so good, baby.” Seb whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending chills across my sweaty skin. “Cum whenever you want.” With that, I let go, bucking my hips as Chris licked and sucked, focusing his attention on my clit while tapping at the plug. They worked me through until I lay still, shivering as Chris kissed each thigh before releasing my ankles from the restraints. There was some shifting as my legs were lifted and Chris’s hot length pressed against my cunt. “How are you doing?”

“Very green. Very, very, very green.” Seb paced a kiss on my cheek and removed the blindfold. It took a moment for everything to come into focus, and I watched as Chris and Seb shared a silet look. Chris entered me slowly, easing in an inch at a time. I adjusted to his size an nodded for him to keep going. He went slow at first, every inch of his length filling me completely. I pulled against the restraints again, so desperately wanting to touch them.

Beside me, Seb took the other candle which had been extinguished and poured more of the warm lotion across my chest, covering the wax. Satisfied, he straddled me, positioning himself so his cock was resting in my cleavage. I couldn’t help but to grin up at him, watching as he squeezed my breasts together, around his length. “Fuck, these tits are amazing,  babygirl.” Chris buried himself deep and I groaned, dropping my head back. “Fuck her harder, Chris.”

“With pleasure,” Chris replied, sliding his fingers across my clit as he quickened his pace. Chris’s thrusts caused my breasts to bounce, and Seb lifted some of his weight from my middle, letting my movement do most of the work.

“So close!” I gasped, pulling against the restraints.

“Come on baby, let me see it.”

Chris called from behind Seb: “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” My orgasm hit, triggering Chris’s, then Seb’s, whose cum filled my cleavage and dripped down to my neck. They took a moment to breathe before climbing off, and I shut my eyes, laying back against the bed.

I felt Seb move off of me, but I couldn’t open my eyes yet. Chris followed, unbuckling my wrists as a warm cloth began to clean my chest, carefully loosening the wax until it came free. The cloth moved between my legs, the plug slowly easing out of my ass, before two bodies moved me, pulling me close as I felt my head rest on a warm chest. The collar slid off and my hair was pushed back before a blanket was draped over me. I hummed as one large hand stroked up my back, a kiss placed on my forehead.

“You back baby?” Seb asked and I shook my head. “Alright,” he chuckled, “you did a lot today. You’re so good to us.”

“So sweet,” Chris purred, placing a gentle kiss on my shoulder, his warmth joining our little cocoon. “Drink some water, baby.” I let them lift my head and tip the water to my lips, letting me drink a bit before returning me to the warm spot on Seb’s chest. “You want to stay the night, sweetheart?”

“Hm, yeah.” I replied, slowly blinking until he came into focus.

“There you are.” Seb smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” I replied, mirroring his smile. “Really good.”

“Was that what you were hoping for?” Chris asked and I nodded, trying to hold back a giggle, but it didn’t work.

“Being well and thoroughly fucked by my two favorite people? Oh, very much.”

Seb and Chris each placed a kiss on my cheek before exchanging one themselves.

“Did you really cum three times this week?” Chris asked and I nodded.

“Yeah. I missed you though.” I replied, doing my best pouty face.

“Next time, you need to tell us,” Seb replied, playfully nipping at my ear. “I’d love to know when and how… and what you’re thinking about.”

“Ooh, you gonna help me next time?”

“Maybe,” Chris purred. “Maybe if you’re good.”

 

“I’m always good.” I grinned. “Good for you.”  


End file.
